


That's It!

by MegaFrost4



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Deceit, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: Steve and Tony break up after a major misunderstanding. Tensions continue to rise when Ultron returns, so they must put aside their disputes and work together. Can they recover?Based on my video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNFNemK9K-IOriginally Posted: 6/16/15, Updated: 10/09/15
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The Avengers Tower was as quiet as possible, since it was about 2:00 in the morning. Most of the occupants had retired to their individual suites, courtesy of Tony Stark. JARVIS detected strange behaviors all around, but worried not in the slightest since the AI had grown accustomed to Sir's unique housemates.

Clint was "nesting" up in the ventilation system. He hardly ever slept in his room. Natasha was staring out her window, polishing a dagger with her bed sheet. Bruce was reading a book, obviously trying to calm his nerves...well, the Other Guy's nerves...so he could try to get some sleep. Tony was in his workshop working on a new "toy" he wanted to have ready to show everyone in the morning, well, once the sun came out. Steve was tossing from a supposed nightmare, which, to his dismay, still occurred frequently, thanks to the PTSD. Thor was the only one conked out, snoring louder than ever. A thunderstorm paled in comparison, which was why Tony made the Asgardian's suite soundproof. All was as normal as could be, until JARVIS detected something.

" _Sir, I have found a bug in my system, hindering me from seeing video and audio footage._ "

"Hang on, J." Tony was biting his lip in concentration. He discarded his goggles onto the workbench, and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Talk to me." The genius cracked his knuckles and started typing furiously on his keyboard, bringing up the security system JARVIS had on him.

" _It appears as if the feed is being manipulated by an outside force._ "

"Well, not for long. Nobody hacks into you and gets away with it."

" _I appreciate your fondness of me, Sir._ "

"Yeah, well, you don't want my head to explode, since it can't get any bigger."

" _Sir, I have never had the intention of harming your very fragile ego_."

"Who made you such a sarcastic know-it-all?"

" _You, did, Sir_."

"Right you are. Now, I've got the little sucker." A few minutes later, the hacker was defeated and Tony threw his fist up into the air in triumph like he was head of the Breakfast Club. "He won't be coming back for long...how are you?"

" _I believe systems are in check. No sign of interference._ "

"Great, now where was I?"

" _Your surprise, Sir._ "

"Oh, yeah! What would I do without you?"

" _Forget where the light switch is._ "

"That's why you're here!"

* * *

Steve got out of bed, beads of sweat resting on his skin. Panting, he headed to his adjoining bathroom. Running cold water, he splashed his clammy face and stared into the mirror. His pupils were slightly dilated and he looked like a train wreck. He felt like one too. In his dream, he was on that damn train again with Bucky. And he could not reach him, no matter what he did. Bucky just kept falling. Over and over and over again...

Steve was calmed down enough to return back to bed, but a surprise waited for him when he entered the room.

"Tony?" Steve was shocked. Tony never went to bed at this hour. Steve knew this because they had been dating for about a month now, starting right after the Ultron incident. "What are you doing? I-I mean, I'm glad you're coming to sleep, cause you need it, but...is something wrong?"

Tony stepped forward, pulling his shirt off aggressively. "I want you."

Steve smiled. "I want you, too. Always have. You know that."

"No. I want to _take_ you."

Steve raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "It's the middle of the night. Where would you possibly want to take me that can't wait till morning?"

Tony walked slowly towards Steve, and Steve could not help but stare at that glowing light inside his boyfriend's chest. It was so beautiful. It kept him up at night because he could not stop marveling at its beauty. Tony stopped when he was inches away from his face.

"T-Tony?"

"I want to take you somewhere you can't even imagine."

Steve finally got the references. "Oh, c'mon, babe. We talked about this. I love you. I'm just not ready for-" Steve was cut off by Tony's harsh kiss. It seemed more aggressive than usual. Steve hummed in disapproval and shock, trying to gently press Tony away, but Tony seemed stronger than normal. Steve hissed in discomfort as a hand cupped his member, squeezing it mercilessly. His pants seemed to just fall down on their own as he was thrown back onto the bed. "T-Tony..." Steve was panting hard.

Tony jerked the pants off his ankles, then crawled rather sexually on all fours till he was on top of the super soldier. "Shhhhhhhhh... _Captain_..."

Captain? Tony _never_ called Steve that. The thrusting began, slowly and rhythmically. Steve had to do a double take, only now realizing his boxers were...gone. How did he miss that? He must really be out of it tonight.

"Tony... _please_...not like this..." Something must be wrong with Tony. Tony had promised he would wait until Steve was ready. Steve had believed him, even though he was really really annoyed.

"On the contrary...I'd much prefer it _this_ way." Tony hissed. _Hissed?_ The rhythmic thrusts sped up, the super enhanced heart pounding in Steve's chest. Steve could not help but moan in pain, but at the same time--and he hated himself for admitting it--he enjoyed it.

"TOOONY!"

"SAY MY NAME!"

"T-Tony!"

" _SAY IT!_ "

"Ton-y... _oh, God!_ " Steve came within seconds, shame covering him moreso than his own seed.

Tony laughed then got up, redressing. "Now you are _mine_." The door shut behind him with a bang, leaving Steve alone.

The soldier's mind was racing. Did that really just happen? How could Tony do that to him? Sure, his playboy reputation preceded him, but Tony had assured Steve that he was different. Was he just another toy? Disgusted with himself, Steve got up and went to the shower, trying desperately to wipe away the embarrassment and downright fear that cloaked him. He let the tears fall as he let his emotions go and his guard down. Not that he had it once Tony was through with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Where's breakfast?!" Clint was not happy as he sat down on his bar stool in the kitchen. He was used to rolling out of the vents, like a champ, and sauntering into the kitchen where a hearty meal would be waiting for him. Unfortunately, Steve was not placing his perfectly well-done omelet in front of him.

Natasha walked in, dressed in sweats, since she actually had the weekend off. No missions, just paperwork that she had already started earlier that morning. She patted Clint on the shoulder on her way to the coffee machine.

"Nat, I'm hungry!" Clint whined.

"Well, then, you came to the right place, beings we are in a _kitchen_."

"But Steve always cooks for us."

"I'm sure he has a very good explanation for not serving you this particular morning." Natasha winked at him, reaching into a cabinet for some oatmeal.

Bruce walked in next, heavy bags under his eyes. "Morning, guys."

"Morning, Bruce." Natasha politely answered.

"Did the Big Guy have another nightmare?"

"Almost. Thankfully, your room is still in one piece." Clint sighed in relief. Last time there was a nightmare, his room was the Other Guy's punching bag, since they were right next door to each other.

Bruce went over the medicine cabinet and took some Advil to help with the migraine that always came after a rough night...or really anything that had to do with the Other Guy.

"GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW COMPANIONS! TIS ANOTHER SPLENDID MORN!"

Clint winced at the thunderous voice. "Yep, if I had any hearing left, it's gone now." He played with his right ear, the closest one that took the most impact.

Thor sat down on a stool and slapped both hands on the table. "Where is Steven? He promised me he would make me this assortment of eggs and cheese. It sounds delicious!"

"Here you go, Thor." Natasha handed the god a huge mug of coffee with his name monogrammed on it. This was so he would not throw it on the ground after finishing, demanding he wanted another.

"Thank-you, Natasha." He took a big gulp. The temperature did not phase him at all.

"So, where is Steve?" Clint repeated his and Thor's question for breakfast.

"He does not appear to be here at the moment cooking your breakfast, so maybe, you can-"

She was interrupted by a paper football landing in her mug. She eyed Clint, then tossed it out of her coffee.

" _Naaaaaaaat! I don't wanna!_ "

"Fear not, Clinton!" Clint did _not_ like that name. "I shall relieve us of our hunger!" Thor went to the pantry and came back with two boxes of PopTarts, blueberry-flavored for Clint, and chocolate-flavored for himself. They both ripped their boxes open, immediately devouring their breakfasts.

They all continued their breakfast in companionable silence. That is until...

**_DING!_ **

"Oh no...look! It's the walking dead!" Clint jumped out of his seat, pointing in horror at the elevator. "Give me my bow!"

"Shut it, Darrell!" Tony lazily gave him the finger, dragging his feet. He looked like a zombie, felt like one, too. He probably got two hours of sleep, so he was going to fix that with some coffee. Taking out his favorite mug-labeled "World's Greatest Boss" with his face painted on it-he poured himself some, then sat down next to Bruce, who gave him what part of the newspaper he had already read.

"Where's Steve?"

"Steven is absent this morning, so we had to fend for ourselves." Thor raised a hand with a half-eaten PopTart, crumbs all over his face. Tony made a mental note to teach him some table manners.

"Captain Sunshine never sleeps in." Tony frowned. "JARVIS?"

" _He is on his way, Sir, as we speak._ "

**_DING!_ **

The elevator announced the team's last member's arrival. And they were shocked to see him in this state.

Steve's eyes were blood-shot from tears, which he was not going to admit. His hair was still wet and dripping a little from the second shower in the past seven hours. Dressed in a shirt that was wrinkled, baggy sweat pants, and barefooted, this was not the Steve Rogers they knew.

"Are you OK, Steve?"

Steve ignored Tony's question, and just kept his head down as he made himself some cereal.

That answered everyone's question, since Steve never ate cereal. He always ate a full-course breakfast with protein and starches and basically all of the main food groups.

Tony could definitely see something was wrong.

"Steve?"

The captain sat down and just stared at his bowl. There was not even milk to go with his Cheerio's.

Tony got up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Steve, tell me what's wrong?"

Steve still did not answer. He got up, breakfast untouched and turned to leave.

"Steve, babe, if I knew what was wrong, I could fix it. I just don't know why-" He went to put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Then Steve snapped.

He threw Tony's hand off of him, the disgust and the hurt all coming back.

"You know damn well why, back off!"

The silence after that little outburst was shocking to say the least. Everyone was staring at the two in the living room, not sure what to make of what just happened.

Tony was not expecting that kind of reaction from Steve. Something was bothering him. He replayed yesterday's events, coming up with empty to the possible reasons why Steve was so upset.

Steve's nostrils were flaring, breathing elevated like he had just run a marathon pre-serum.

"Don't _touch_ me…ever again…" Tears were fighting to escape, but before anyone could see it happen, he stormed out and went back to the elevator to retreat to his room.

Tony just stood there. His heart was hurting. Steve did not want him to touch him? But why? He was just fine last night before he went down to the lab. They had a nice little make-out session, even, because he told Steve he was not going to bed.

Everyone got up, not wanting to just sit there anymore, and went to go talk to Tony.

"Guys...what just happened?"

* * *

Steve slammed his door shut, the hinges threateningly close to falling off. He backed away from the door, away from the threat that was on the other side. He did not expect Tony to be there at breakfast. He hardly showed up on a good day. He did not want to face him, not after what happened last night. He still felt unclean.

Yes, he wanted Tony to be his first, but not so soon and so...he did not know a lot about sex, but that was not pleasurable at all. He knew Tony bragged about being a beast in bed, whatever that meant. Unfortunately, this was more predatory than what Steve was thinking. Yes he was a virgin... _was_ a virgin, but Tony and the others tried to explain things too him. He kept getting too embarrassed, and Tony had promised he would show him the ropes. And that was when he was ready. And he was not ready last night. Tony was not even supposed to be there. Steve could not believe he was telling himself this, but it was like it was not even Tony...

* * *

"Tony, you need to give him some space."

"But I need to figure this out! He's never jumped down my throat like that before, not since we first met."

"Look, I know it's hard to-"

"No, Bruce, you don't know!" Tony stopped pacing in front of the elevator. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Anthony, Steven is quite upset at the moment. He will ask for you because he cares greatly for you. Whatever has happened, you can solve together." Thor's voice was surprisingly gentle, wise beyond his years. Well, he was much older than all of the Avengers combined, obviously.

"Hey, didn't you have a surprise you wanted to show us?" Clint tried to lighten the mood, to get Tony's mind working in a different direction.

"It was meant for... _him_..."

"I'm sure he'll love it, Tony." Natasha tried to be encouraging. Everyone loved watching the mechanic show off his new gadgets, but not as much as Tony loved presenting it.

Tony just shook his head. _Yeah...love._


	3. Chapter 3

The elephant in the room was more than anyone could bear. Tony locked himself in his lab, Steve in his room. The others tried to go about their normal routines, but each could not help but shoot a glance towards the elevator, anxious for either Tony or Steve's arrival.

A couple of days went on like this. It was much quieter in the spacious tower. Even Thor lost most of his charm and Clint refrained from pranking everyone like always. It just was not the same. The team was not a team.

Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Bruce were all in the living room, spread amongst the couches. The TV was on, but not even Thor was interested in the Midgardian channel about cheetahs in the African savanna.

Gossip ensued.

"Betcha Stark said something offensive." Clint addressed as if discussing the weather.

Bruce immersed himself deeper into the newspaper, not wanting to be a part of the banter that was definitely about to occur.

"Whatever the reason, I hope they see reason and make amends with each other once more." Thor did not like it when his teammates did not get along.

"Yeah, easier said than done. They're both hard-headed, to say the least." Clint fiddled with his bow, no pun intended.

" _May I interject?_ " JARVIS politely asked. Everyone looked up, even thought there was nothing to look up at.

"Of course, JARVIS." Bruce thought they could use some insight on the situation.

" _Sir has not eaten in three days and six hours, and Captain Rogers has not come out from under his sheets in that allotted time. I am afraid they need to take better care of themselves so as not to impose any more ill habits that have the potential of long-term issues._ "

Thor was lost to the world of Midgard. He never really understood JARVIS unless the AI was speaking directly to him. He would use simple words so the Asgardian could understand what was going on. There was a saying, but he did not know what language was used. In any case, it was all magic to him.

"Bruce, why don't you try to go feed Tony? Maybe show him something in your lab, and we'll figure out Steve." Natasha suggested. Bruce nodded, and went to the kitchen to make a "picnic" for the two of them.

"How do we fix when we do not know the cause of the matter?" Thor wondered out loud. "I do not like my friends upset."

"Why don't I go talk to him?" Natasha figured, even though she seemed to have no soul, she only let her guard down around her teammates, who had grown to be more of a family. 

Nobody else offered, so she got up and went to the elevator, shortly following after Bruce. In the elevator, the two hoped they could get to the bottom of this so they could be a team again. Steve and Tony were the strongest members of the team, and if they faltered, the Avengers would fall apart.

* * *

"DUMMY! WRENCH! NOW!" Tony had his hand stretched out, waiting for the dumb robot to give him his wrench already. How hard was it? But this was Dummy he was talking about. Right. He considered donating him to a school so little children can tear him apart. He felt like he wanted to tear himself apart. Steve was upset with him, and he did not know why.

Tony heard the lab doors open, and spun his wheeled chair around, frowning. "What?"

"I come in peace." Bruce raised both the plate of sandwiches and cokes to show he meant no harm. "You need to eat. JARVIS said-"

"Traitor."

"Tony, he's only looking out for you. We all are."

"Well, I don't need you." He spun back around, looking for another wrench, but alas, the one he needed was who-knows-where.

"Tony."

"What?"

"..." Bruce just waited.

"I just..." He ran a hand down his face, moaning. "I don't know what I did to upset him so much. Bruce, it was like he was scared of me! And he won't tell me about it!"

"Steve has had a lot of traumatic events that have happened over the years. You of all people understand that."

"Yeah, I know. But I thought he was getting better. I know my nightmares have been significantly less worse."

"Maybe there was a trigger."

"But what was it?"

"I really don't know, Tony." He set the food and drinks down and set himself on another wheeled chair. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Bruce, he doesn't want to talk to me."

Bruce could see the hurt in his best friend's eyes. He hated it because Tony Stark never showed much emotion at all. Except when it had to do with Steve.

* * *

Natasha found Steve's bedroom door locked, to no surprise. She did not immediately pick at the lock. Knocking gently twice, she leaned forward to where her face was almost touching the door.

"Wanna talk?" She of all people knew that Steve was new to this whole relationship thing. Not that she was much help, since Clint and her had a special kind of bond per say. It was not like the genuine love between the soldier and genius. But she could at least comfort him as a friend.

Some shuffling of the sheets told her that Steve had heard the question. Maybe he was getting up.

A few moments later, silence had settled in. She went ahead and opened the door herself.

Steve was not surprised that Natasha was the one to not only get into his room, but come at all. He knew she knew his predicament when it came to dating. This was something worse, though, than just a fight.

He felt the bed on the opposite side of him sink just slightly. He did not move to acknowledge that she had sat with him. He just could not get that night out of his head.

"Steve?" She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, which tensed up with the contact. He still did not want to be touched. He still felt ashamed. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

If she only knew. She did not, though Steve was wanting to tell someone. He felt like he was going to lose it.

"Nat..." He took a deep breath, still not turning over to look at her. He was so embarrassed. "Tony...well, it seemed like a nightmare, but it felt-" His next breath was shaky, almost on the verge of tears. "Wrong."

Natasha did not quite catch onto what Steve was going on about. She did not want to bring up any of her ideas in case that made Steve feel worse. "I don't understand. You haven't done anything wrong."

"He told me he would be in the lab...but he was... _here_." Steve curled tighter into a ball, trying to cover himself.

"Steve, you two have been sleeping together for a little while. It's ok to-"

"No, you don't understand. He pushed me..."

Natasha gaped, although outwardly not showing it.

"I wasn't ready." He let the tears fall. "I wasn't ready."


	4. Chapter 4

_"THIS SCHWARMA..I LIKE IT..."_

_"Don't do it..." Tony knew what was coming._

_"ANOTHER!"_

_SPLAT!_

_Tony did not think this day could get any weirder. The Avengers, or whatever team they were considered now, were about to crumble from mere exhaustion alone. The Chitauri were a tough foe and Loki was just a pain in the ass._

_And he had died..._

_Whoa..._

Steve made Natasha leave. The memories were too much. Their first fight...the battle...Tony's death...the schwarma...that night...

Steve thought of going into the ice again and this time not waking up.

He could not stand this anymore. He was so horrified by Tony, but at the same time, Tony had practically killed him. He hated himself for hating Tony...Steve could not figure out what was going on with him. He had never been suicidal before, even after beatings practically every day before the serum. He had kept fighting. Never gave up. So why now?

Because of him.

Anger boiled in the pit of his stomach. To let off some steam he decided to go to the gym. He could tear up the gym, Tony would fix it like always, and he could be alone. Nobody really used as much as him unless it was for sparring. Thor loved to fight the Hulk, while Clint and Natasha did their thing. Steve joined in on sparring quite a bit, and enjoyed the fact that he did not have to hold back on Thor. Thor, being a demigod, was tough, and Steve could really get something out of their one-on-one time. Thor loved it as well for the same reason. But when the Hulk came to play, Steve acted more as containment, making sure things did not get too out of hand...or out of the gym. Last time, the Hulk and Thor tore through the wall and into the elevator.

Tony was not happy.

Clint was pissed.

The elevator was out for a week.

Steve put on his workout clothes, and headed for the gym, hoping to beat all of this out of his system.

* * *

Tony was left alone in the lab again. Bruce had gone back up to the main floor after force-feeding him. He was tired of Bruce "not lecturing him" about what he should do with Steve. It was not like Tony followed orders anyway.

But, at the same time, Bruce was right. Steve has been through a lot this past, well, however long it has been since his resurrection from the ice. Culture shock was putting it mildly.

And Tony knew this going into a relationship with Captain America. He knew he was going to have to go through the sleepless nights, the anxiety attacks, the isolation...everything that comes with PTSD. He knew all of this because he still fights it today. He would be there for Steve just like Pepper, Rhodey, and JARVIS were there for him.

And Steve was showing signs of improvement. The nightmares were lessened since they had started sleeping together. The loneliness was a huge trigger for Steve, and Tony found that as a great excuse to cuddle with his boyfriend. It was a win-win situation for both parties involved.

So how did they get from a night like any other, to waking up to a nightmare? Tony thought maybe Steve had had another awful nightmare and was just dealing with it extremely unlike Steve would deal with things like this. It was really random, and did not make any sense, but it was all Tony could go on.

Tony needed answers. No more bullshit. He decided to confront Steve again. He had done nothing wrong, so what was the big deal?

**_DING!_ **

Tony froze in the elevator, then slowly stepped out as Steve stepped back. It was instinctive, backing away as the prey would back away from the imminent danger of its predator. They were silent for a moment. Both men were about to explode.

"Steve?" Tony tried to be as calm as possible.

"You know what you did." Steve clenched his jaw.

"Now, I know I'm right about everything, but-"

Steve shook his head. "Yeah, that's what smart asses do."

Ouch. Tony was pissed now. "You are absolutely right." Forgetting the closure he wanted, Tony went off. "We make bottles to stick up little boys' asses so they can man up and stop crying to their moms about some bully in an alley. So they can start doing something useful with their lives. And guess what, _Captain America?_ " Tony stepped forward, Steve still as a statue. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle made by a _Stark_. Which by the way, _I am_."

Steve almost lost it. Almost. He was fighting the tears so hard, but he was fighting the urge to nail Tony in the jaw harder.

"And further more...I don't want to see the likes of you near me in a bed again." Tony threatened. "You and your self-righteous _virginity_."

Steve raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to worry about that anymore." What was Tony playing at? He was the reason Steve lost his virginity in the first place! "You made sure of _that_."

The looks they gave each other could kill, if it was possible. Like they were not even on the same side. As if they were sworn enemies. But Tony Stark can not and will not stay silent for long. It was just not him. So he broke the silence.

"Right, because I did something so terrible that was unforgiveable by your standards that I should be begging for your forgiveness. What was it I supposedly did, exactly? You never have actually told me."

Steve was caught off guard. "Tony..." He could not say it. But he had to. "You-"

Alarms sounded throughout the Tower.

" _Sir, I think you should know that Ultron-_ " JARVIS was silenced. A deep laugh was heard and then nothing.

Tony, Steve, and the other Avengers who had just entered the gym-but were really hiding behind the corner eavesdropping-did not want to believe what had just transpired.

Ultron was back.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Care for a drink?" Tony popped open the bottle and poured himself a glass as he kept eyeing Steve._

_Steve just smiled. "Tony, you know I can't get drunk, and even if I could, I have no desire to."_

_Tony had this mock-hurt look on his face, making Steve laugh. "I have a desire to do this." The kiss caused the glass to shatter into a million pieces, but neither cared. They started laughing and finally broke the kiss to catch their breath._

_"Did I ever tell you about the time Agent inspired me via you?"_

_Steve answered with that adorably confused look that made Tony have goosebumps all over._

_"Guess not. Well, see, I was rummaging through my...stuff, and Agent found a prototype of your shield, and well, beings you were still my childhood hero, which you are, by the way, still are, helped me."_

_Steve's smile grew wider. "I'm glad I could be of service." He leaned in for a kiss, but was cut off._

_"At ease soldier." Tony teased before pulling him back in._

* * *

The Avengers were caught off guard. Ultron was back? That was impossible.

Steve turned to go suit up, giving a half-hearted attempt to order everyone else to do the same. Tony was still annoyed. Ultron had somehow returned and he was still being blown off by Steve.

Storming into the lab, Tony threw on his gloves to the newest edition of his suit to test it out...was it Mark 46 or 47? Screwing a loose screw on one, Tony's eyes were staring a hole into the wall in the direction of the gym where he could hear Steve warming up.

"Typical." He fired up a hand and blew a literal hole in the wall. Not lying to himself, he did feel a little less angry...at the wall for being in his way.

Steve hit hard, each time harder than the previous. The punching bag was Ultron...most of the time. As much as he tried to focus on the upcoming fight, all he could hear was Tony mouthing off about how "slow" he was mentally. He was asleep for 70 years!

"Give. Me. A. Break." He gritted through his teeth.

_Steve hung his head, hating himself for what he was doing. He did not want to leave Tony alone. He really did not. But Captain America was not ready for this new paparazzi finding out that he was dating Iron Man. This day and age, they showed no mercy. He had to get out of there before he said or did something that could be manipulated into something he would regret._

_"Steve, wait!"_

_Steve froze at the bottom of the steps outside of the museum where some gala event was happening. Cameras were flashing in his face, and he blinked hard. He did not make eye contact with a camera._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Tony was hurt Steve left. Standing on the steps about halfway down, he watched his still-secret-boyfriend run away. He had told Steve he would take care of the snakes in the grass, but Steve just up and left before he had the chance to get out a syllable of his plan. Did Steve not want to be his boyfriend anymore?_

The hallway stretched on. At the end was encased in glass the stars and stripes. For the first time, Steve felt like he did not deserve to show his face in that uniform. He had disgraced it. Remembering that day his life changed, when he stumbled out of that big metal thing, Steve wondered if he was still Captain America. Tony always thought he was...throughout his entire life, really, thanks to Howard and his stories about him. Is he really the man Tony thought he would be? Steve was not so sure anymore.

* * *

Clint and Natasha got ready in silence, as usual. They had done this together so many times before they lost count. They trusted each other. They were partners for life. Natasha's communicator beeped, and she did not miss a beat.

"Romanoff." She furrowed her brow in concentration. "Roger that. I'll tell them."

"Fury?" Clint jerked his bow out, testing the string again to make sure it was tight enough.

"Yes. Apparently, we have to split up. We'll be taking Thor and the Hulk to hit Ultron's army head on. Stark and Rogers will stay behind in the city and meet us in Afghanistan after they destroy the power source S.H.I.E.L.D. picked up with more vibranium."

"Isn't that a bad idea? You know, with um...their domestic..."

"They're professionals."

Clint gave her a look.

" _Steve's_ a professional. He can manage to keep Stark in line for the matter at hand."

"Then they'll be at each other's throats again once we get back. Brilliant."

Silence resumed as they finished up. Allowing Natasha to go first, Clint's curiosity was killing him. "So did Steve-"

"Sworn to secrecy." She left with no room for arguing in her tone.

* * *

Thor and Bruce headed to the elevator as well.

"Banner, perhaps when we are done with the _real_ battle, maybe I could-"

"Look, Thor, I'm sorry, but the Other Guy has been grounded from fighting indoors until further notice." At Thor's sad-puppy face, Bruce decided to cheer him up. "That doesn't mean we can mess around after those stupid robots are taken care of."

"You are indeed a wise friend that always tries to keep us out of trouble, yet still have some good old fun!"

Bruce's knees gave out as Thor's over-excited arm landed heavily on his shoulders. Thor easily picked him up. Who knew the Other Guy would become such an important part of the team and be truly accepted by his fellow teammates? It was too good to be true.

"Just who we were looking for!" Clint and Natasha met up with Bruce and Thor and explained to them the situation.

"Seems odd to split the team up the way he did, considering, you know." Bruce felt the Other Guy getting uneasy leaving Tin Man alone with Spangles after their fight.

"Maybe fighting side by side will help strengthen their merely bruised bond." Thor encouraged. The others were hoping he was right.

The Quinjet ready, Clint and Natasha took pilot and co-pilot while Bruce and Thor strapped in behind them. They took off, knowing they were in good hands with JARVIS installed, who could ensure a safe flight for them, and also keep tabs on Tony and Steve's status.

"Next stop, Afghanistan!" Clint hollered.


	6. Chapter 6

"I do not understand."

Clint smirked while he was landing the Quinjet just behind a mountain in the middle of the Afghani desert. 

Thor's question still hanging, he looked around to find...a whole lot of nothing.

"Isn't this where Fury's coordinates led us?" Bruce looked around, anxiety from the Hulk growing, ready to come out and play.

"Yes." Natasha was still, scanning the area. "But I see no sign of Ultron anywhere."

"What about this?" Clint scuffed his foot across the sand to reveal a metal trapdoor.

"A secret passage!" Thor was getting excited now. "Let us meet the enemy head-on for a surprise attack."

" _Surprise._ "

Stomachs flipped, and as an accumulation of foreign swear words were released, they all fell down the trap door, which sealed them underneath the desert.

* * *

"Talk to me, J..." Tony waited in the suit, hovering above this abandoned church just outside of New York City. _Strange, I've never seen this before today._ Tony blew it off and connected his comm to Steve, who was getting off of his motorcycle. He could not help but feel a touch of pride that Steve was still riding the bike after Tony "Starked It Up" for him, which was way better than state-of-the-art.

"Approaching target." Steve said, in his captain voice. Tony did not find it as sexy as he had teased about before. Steve was just being an ass. _Well, two could play at that game._

"Sensing a lot of strange activity. Let me fire open the door so we can-"

**_CRASH!_ **

"Or just kick it in... _show-off_..." It was always the old-fashioned way with him.

Steve ignored the jab, finding it easier to cope with, well, everything, if he just pretended Tony was just another soldier, not his...boyfriend.

He froze, seeing what was in the center of the church.

"Iron Man, stay outside and keep watch."

Tony made a noise of a wining spoiled brat, but Steve interrupted, "That's an order!"

Silence.

Steve shut the door behind him to prove his point, and slowly walked to the spotlight. The sunlight was squeezing through the stained glass, showing a...

Couch.

Odd. But what set Steve into a panic was not that it was just a couch, but this was _the_ couch. The moment _it_ happened.

_"Tony." Steve pouted. It had been three hours since he entered the lab to visit with Tony, and he was bored out of his mind. Not so much overwhelmed with the technology. He accepted the fact that he was never going to comprehend what Tony Stark does in his realm, but he enjoyed coming down and talking with Tony about anything. He would bring his sketchbook or the newspaper down, which annoyed Tony because he was given a Starkpad to do those kinds of things and more at the touch of a screen._

_Tony was concentrating on...something, and did not hear Steve the first time._

_"Tony." Steve said a little louder._

_Tony shoved his goggles up to the top of his head, and Steve laughed._

_"What? What's so funny?"_

_Black was covering his entire face minus where the goggles had shielded his eyes. Steve got up and threw him a towel._

_"I've been thinking." He sat up on the edge of the couch._

_"I am proud of you. Thinking is where it all starts."_

_Tony meant it as a joke, but Steve's stomach flipped. "Ever since I moved into the Tower with everyone, I feel like we have become more than just a team, and...we...you and I, have...well..."_

_Tony took a deep breath. He was afraid Steve was going to say the "f" word, and not the one that offends Steve, but the one that would break his heart. He had grown very close to Steve. They had come a long way since their first meeting. A loooong way. They were friends, but Tony had started to_ like _like him. Maybe that other "l" word was coming into play. But he was terrified to reveal such a personal and deep feeling without reciprocation from Steve._

_Before he knew it Steve was face to face with him. He could smell his cologne that Thor had picked out for him for Christmas last year._

_"Tony...I..."_

_Tony's arc reactor almost went out. Steve was kissing him! It was a sweet and slow one that had meaning to it. Tony's fear immediately dropped, and he returned the kiss._

_"Steve?" He panted._

_"Come here." Steve offered for him to sit back down on the couch. "Tony..."_

_Tony still had his lips pursed out, wanting more, so much more. "Yeah..."_

_Steve did not say anything. He was blushing from embarrassment._

_"If this is what it feels like..." Tony paused as Steve felt hopeful. "I don't think I could ever get enough of it." Tony kissed Steve and Steve moaned in pleasure. Tony lost track of time, but he deemed that couch the best purchase of home furniture he has ever made in his life._

Steve's chest constricted in on itself. He must be dreaming right now. It was that same old yet very comfortable couch from Tony's lab. Where all the cards were laid out on the table. True feelings were finally revealed.

"Steve? What's in there? I'm bored. I know you're mad, but..." Tony kept circling the church, biting at the bit to get inside. "Wait, JARVIS?"

Tony's screen was going haywire. "JARVIS?"

No answer.

"Shit."

On his screen in the helmet, Tony saw Ultron's face in the bottom corner. He almost fell out of the sky, it scared him half to death.

" _Allow me, Dad, to take you on a trip down memory lane._ " Ultron's sarcasm sent chills down Tony's spine. _Why_ did he have to add his own personality to the Ultron program? Tony swore he was only going to work on things that would not and could not ever think for itself.

"Uh, no thanks, and hey, can you get out of my head...like, literally?"

" _Do you remember the day it all began? The day Captain America, was brought back into this world? Frozen in time, a soldier still trying to win a war that can never be won._ "

Tony paled. "You wouldn't."

" _What fun would that be? No, I'm not going to freeze him again. I have something more fun for the two of you._ "

Tony's mind was racing. Ultron was threatening Steve, and talking about history, calling him "dad," and not making much sense.

" _You might wanna duck._ "

Tony did not respond in time when Ultron left his screen, and he was blasted from behind. He fell to the ground, but rebounded to look up to see him...well, _it_...whatever, standing there on top of the church.

"It's been a while, Stark. Now, I can finally come and exact my revenge on you, your team, and Steve."

"Not long enough." Tony charged after him, Ultron soaring high. Beams of energy from both sides were firing at each other.

Steve came out to see the commotion. He was about to throw his shield so Tony could have the upper hand, but was stopped by laughter.

" _Oh, Captain,_ my _Captain._ "


	7. Chapter 7

"Nnnnnngh..." Clint tried but failed to get up. The Hulk's hand was on top of him.

Natasha was already at Clint's side. "Anything broken?"

"Only my pride." He had to be the one the Big Guy landed on...and it was just his hand! How embarrassing.

"Allow me! Come, Hulk!" Thor hoisted the Hulk up, who was growling in frustration.

"HULK SMASH!"

" _Not me!_ " Clint whined.

"Oh boy." Natasha threw out her Widow Bites, back facing Clint, who was just grateful his bow was a retractable one that did not get damaged but a few scratches.

Ultrons were everywhere. It was like a gladiator arena, and they were fighting the lions, outnumbered 5:1.

" _Welcome to your end. I hope you find it enjoyable._ "

"I'll enjoy tearing all of your asses apart!" Clint shot an arrow, hitting one square in the head. The electrocution short-circuited it. _Thank-you, Tony, for spending hours in the lab playing._

It was like a stampede coming towards them, but the Avengers were able to take them. "There are no strings on me" echoed around them, but they paid no mind to it.

"Everyone stand back!" Thor leaped into the air, Mjolnir held high. The Hulk covered Natasha and Clint to ease the blow on them. The phrase was breaking in and out, every other word dying as the lit eyes one by one flickered out.

"Well...that was easy." Clint looked around at all of the bits and bots, sparks flying. Not a one survived the God of Thunder's wrath.

"A little too easy." Natasha was still on edge.

"What are you thinking, Lady Natasha?"

"For one thing, Fury did not send us here. Ultron lead us here to keep us trapped, occupied... _separated_..." Realization dawned on her face. She looked to Clint who understood.

The Hulk grunted. "Tin Man and Spangles in trouble?"

"I'm afraid so, Big Guy." Clint replied.

"Allow me to form a wormhole, as you Midgardians call it."

"Mmmm...not quite, unless you're talking about the hole a worm makes in the ground to come up, then, yeah, wormhole."

"The hole of the worm it is." Thor lifted Mjolnir once more, all of the power of the thunder shooting straight up to release them from their prison.

It left a little dent.

"HULK SMASH!" The Hulk jumped and grabbed a hold of the uneven piece of metal, the heat from the lightning not phasing him, and pulled. Swinging from side to side, the metal peeled off, leaving a large enough space for the Avengers to escape.

"Let's not waste any more time here." Natasha jumped onto the Hulk's back. The Hulk grunted in approval and climbed up back to the surface. Thor grabbed Clint, who would have rather had a piggy-back ride than to be held awkwardly by the Asgardian, but on the bright side, at least he was out in the sun again. He only preferred dark, tight spaces when it was his choice and he was alone and not surrounded by an army of robots attacking them.

They went back to where Clint was sure he parked the Quinjet to find it in pieces, invisibility gone.

"Well, shit. We're stuck in the desert." Clint threw his head back in frustration. "How are we supposed to get back to New York?"

"Allow me to call upon Heimdall." Thor stepped forward. "HEIMDALL! WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE!"

Nothing.

"Strange...that usually works." Thor frowned. He tried again. "HEIMDALL! WE REQUIRE YOU TO TRANSPORT US TO THE ISLAND OF MANHATTEN WHERE WE MUST FIGHT FOR FRIENDS AND FOR GLORY!"

"...I think you're Rainbow Bridge is broken..." Clint yelped as they were suddenly surrounded by a colorful beam of light. In a flash, they disappeared.

When they landed, the others except Thor were feeling a little dizzy.

"Nat...did we die?" Clint thought for sure he was in heaven, because woah...they were in paradise!

"We're in Asgard."

"Heimdall!" Thor walked to the all-seeing guardian. He stopped. "Father?"

"Your house in Midgard has been full of confusion and betrayal and pain." Odin said, a hint of hatred in his voice.

* * *

Steve turned around in a flash.

"T-Tony? How did you-" He was at a loss for words. He looked back up to the sky, seeing Iron Man fighting Ultron. Looking again, he saw Tony laughing.

"Ehehehehe..." The man walked towards Steve, that same predatory look from that night.

"No..." Steve's eyes widened.

Tony transformed into none other than Loki. "It feels wrong seeing you like this." He crept towards Steve. "All dressed up." He flashed into Tony then himself again for good measure.

Steve choked. "That was _you_?"

"You really are as dumb as Stark portrays you to be." Loki jeered. "I have great things planned for you...with me."

" _Not_ interested." Steve's heart was racing. _Loki_ raped him, not Tony! How could he have been so blind?

"Still scared?" Loki tutted. "I'll just have to eliminate your _distraction_."

"Goodbye, Stark." Ultron shot at Tony at the exact same time Loki fired with his staff at him.

"NO!" Steve threw his shield as hard as he could in front of Tony, who grabbed it and blocked off the attacks in barely enough time.

"Thanks, Steve!" Tony dropped the shield to him. Another shot from Loki was rebounded by the shield, knocking him to the ground.

Steve glared at Loki. "Stand down...now!"

"Ehehehe...I've only just begun to-OOMF!"

Steve heard titanium alloy land with a thud on the ground.

"Gotcha!" Tony stood up from his landing, ready to fire again.

"Tony..." Steve looked at him like he had lost his puppy. _I am so sorry, Tony. I should have never thought that...but he looked exactly like you! Tony, please, if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me..._

"Steve, what's wrong?" Tony was worried. Steve was always able to hold it together during a fight. Steve finally looked at Tony for the first time since the morning after. Tony was hurt. He was killing himself, thinking he had done something wrong to hurt Steve. Steve wanted to slap himself for making Tony feel this way. "Please tell me what I-"

"It's not you! It's-"

**_BOOM!_ **

"TONY!" Steve threw his shield as hard as he could, Ultron missing Tony by an inch.

Steve felt heat on his back, then saw a building exploding, falling to the ground in ashes.

"Kill him..." Ultron said, but it did _not_ sound like him.

Steve looked at Tony, knowing Tony had the same horror-stricken expression on his face as Steve did.

This was not Ultron. It's eyes were green, not red.

"Steve..."

"Yeah, Tony?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I _hate_ magic?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Your warriors Anthony Stark and Captain Steven Rogers have been tricked, lied to, and turned against each other. Things were not as they had seemed. Heimdall saw everything." Odin paused, looking his son in the eye. "It's Loki."

Thor's heart beat out of his chest. "He's alive?" Fear and joy and worry filled his gut.

"And he has deceived you once more, tearing your...Avengers apart. You cannot expect me to give him another chance. He must be punished."

Thor was indeed angry at Loki for hurting his friends...whatever they thought had happened was devastating...but he knew Loki had a lot of crimes pinned against him, and he did not want his brother to die.

"But Father, you know how Loki is..."

" _Do you really?_ " Natasha interrupted. She was furious. "You have _no_ idea."

"Of what?" Thor forgot Odin was even there, generally wondering where all of this hatred suddenly came from. Sure, Natasha still held a grudge against Loki for hypnotizing Clint with the Tessaract, but still...

Natasha looked at everyone. It was not really something to be said in front of a king, but she felt obligated to give her teammates all of the information.

"Steve was taken advantage of."

"I do not understand." Thor frowned. "What does Loki have to do with-" Realization dawned on his face. Thunder roared in the sky, darkening its bright, golden glow.

He stormed off-literally-but paused, seeing the other Avengers behind him, all angry determination on their faces. "Death is not the answer. But I can assure you, Loki will pay for hurting my friends."

And with that, the Avengers left for Midgard.

* * *

Fire was everywhere, buildings collapsing around them with Ultron standing at the heart of it.

"Come on!" Steve swung on a makeshift bar on top of a building, meeting Ultron face-to-face.

Ultron grinned, eyes glowing green like the trickster himself. "You want to play, Captain?" The blast went straight for Steve, but the shield bounced it off. It went straight towards Tony.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tony leaned back, watching the green magic zoom past him.

"Sorry!" Steve shrugged, then threw his shield at Ultron, which hit right back to him. Ultron fired two back-to-back shots at Steve, the soldier dodging them effortlessly. He threw the shield once more, this time it stuck to its chest.

"Enough with this!" Ultron slammed the shield down onto the ground several feet below. He lunged at Steve.

Tony, mad as hell with all of the magic and the tricks and the lies and Steve hurting, stalked towards the two fighting. Explosions went off behind him from a gas leak, but since the citizens had already ran for their lives, he had nothing to worry about besides Steve.

Steve was all that mattered now.

The loss of the shield did not bother Steve. He could handle Ultron bare-handed. Dodging a punch, he rolled behind him and jumped onto his back. Even though this was one of Loki's tricks, maybe if he could pop the head off, it would turn into a useless pile of scraps. Steve wrapped his arms around Ultron's neck, the AI fiercely grabbing at him to prevent what it knew was happening. Steve squeezed as hard as he could, but a hand grabbed him at the back of his neck. It slung him up and over Ultron's head. He landed with a thud, and by the time he turned around, Ultron had him in a choke hold. Steve could not get out of it. His windpipe was being crushed.

Tony saw Loki standing on another building, watching with glee. His magic was fueling Ultron's body with his rage and hate. He turned and saw Tony land behind him and did not dodge the blast in time and was knocked down. He popped his head up, then summoned Ultron to hold Steve to where he was leaning back and over the edge of the building.

"You better think before you make any sudden moves Stark, or your lover will fall to his death." Loki smiled at Tony's sudden stiffness.

Tony looked at Steve, seeing that he did not have the stability to get him out of this pickle, then he heard a sound that was music to his ears.

It was the Hulk's roar, and mixed with Thor's thunder and Natasha's shout for Steve to catch his shield, Tony felt more hopeful now that the whole team was back together.

Steve caught his shield, having heard it spin to him, the vibranium echoing as it spun to his grasp. Immediately, the shield knocked Ultron over to wear he almost fell off the edge. Green eyes widened.

"Look who's got the upper hand." Tony aimed at Loki. "Shut it down... _now_."

Loki stared then his face lit up, and he laughed. "All right, then." He waved his staff, and Ultron collapsed, piece by piece, falling apart, his green magic leaving the eyes and coming back to him.

"Steve, get down here!" Tony said over their comm. The Avengers were coming up behind Tony, gaining up on Loki. Steve scrambled to join them, ending up right next to Tony.

"Brother, you have done some terrible things, but this is truly evil." Thor had no apologetic tone in his voice. Loki looked at him for a second, then saw Steve whispering something to Tony, then grinned.

"I'm not finished yet." Loki flickered out of existence, revealing it to be just another clone.

Thor cursed. "I always fall for that!"

**_BOOM!_ **

Another explosion came from a beam of light, separating the team.

"Everybody get down!" Tony saw this thing that looked like that doomsday device that could be found in a temple from an Indiana Jones movie. The Avengers all crouched behind cars to avoid the heat. A light shot up into the air, Tony flying along with it. He got high enough to get a good aim to destroy the thing. Using both repulsors, he used all of the power in his suit to destroy it.

Yet another explosion. This one was hopefully the last.

The Avengers got out from under the debris, checking to see if everyone was accounted for. Tony and Steve were missing.

"Tony?" Clint called in his earpiece. There was static. "Steve?" Nothing.

Some talking was heard that sounded like Tony, but it was muffled. Clint hit his ear a couple of times. "Tony, we can't reach Steve, we-"

"I'm on it!"

The team looked up and saw Tony flying out of the smoke. He was searching everywhere for red, white, and blue.

"JARVIS!"

" _I'm picking up heat signatures and relaying the coordinates to you._ " JARVIS pulled up on the screen a tall building, and two bodies facing each other, one standing over another.

"I'm coming, Steve."


	9. Chapter 9

" _Kneel._ "

The bottom of Loki's staff dug into the back of Steve's head. He was still dizzy from the teleportation spell that must have sent him to this spot...he hated magic.

Panting, he paused only a second after that word was said. That word that made him boil with rage. That word that went against everything Captain America stood for...everything Steve Rogers stood for.

"Not gonna happen!" He put his hand on top of the scepter, stood up and round-house kicked Loki, sending the god back a couple of steps.

Loki laughed. "I _own_ you! I _claimed_ you! You will kneel before _me_."

"This planet is defended. I am not going to stand by and let you destroy it with your beam or-" Steve was cut off by more laughter.

"I don't want this planet. It can destroy itself for all I care. That was all an act for the Chitauri." At Steve's confused look, Loki continued. "I'm going to destroy the Avengers by watching you tear each other apart."

"We're stronger than you think."

"Are you now? That's very hard to believe, considering you have gone soft for Stark, or should I say, _Tony_."

Steve stared.

"Why, even he is not the same heartless man I met before. It's because of you. You made him _weak_."

* * *

" _Incoming around the corner, Sir_."

Tony fired missiles without even aiming. Nothing was going to slow him down. Not even that fake-ass illusion of the flying manatee that harbored the Chitauri was going to confuse Anthony Edward Stark, oh no. But the explosions went right through this hologram...was Loki even trying now?

He powered on.

" _Hey, there's still people down here!_ " Tony heard Clint in his comm, but ignored it. They were the Avengers. They could handle some fallen rubble.

The Hulk played catch and stacked the pieces of building into a pile while Thor flew up and made sure the building was still stable.

"Should we go after them?" Clint asked Natasha.

She shook her head. "No. This is their war. Let them be, but we won't be far behind in case they need back up."

They all agreed to clean up the rubble and check for any civilians that may have been caught in the crossfire. But their stomachs were gnawing for the trauma that was to come with the words of the god of lies and deceit.

* * *

"Shit!" Tony dodged some rubble being thrown by the Hulk. "Look, I know the Big Guy is trying to help, but can he stop throwing things at me! I'm his favorite!"

The Hulk roared what Tony could only assume was an apology. They were going to have to work on that.

"How much further, JARVIS?" Tony was getting impatient. He needed to get to Steve now.

" _Twenty more blocks, Sir_."

"Let's kick into high gear then."

" _The suit's power-_ "

"Don't start me with that crap, JARVIS, let's move!"

* * *

"Ungh..." Steve grunted as he was hit in his back, throwing him forward. The air was almost knocked out of him.

Loki's scepter pointed at his forehead, the sharp tip digging into him. That magic was not going to work on him.

"You are stronger than I expected." Loki swung and hit Steve across the temple, throwing him over to his side. He jabbed him in the gut, Steve curling in on himself. "But your heart is still so easy to break."

Another hit, and Steve could feel the bruised rib blossoming.

"I have to admire you for a moment, Captain. You are one who gives his all in everything he does. So honest, works so hard at your role as America's _sweetheart_." He gripped Steve's neck, making him look him in the eyes. "Why, you even gave Tony all of your heart, and look where that left you."

Steve punched Loki, then rolled away to stand up.

"Broken hearted."

"That was _you_." Steve spat. "You manipulated me-"

"But you still believed it, didn't you? You actually thought the man you loved hurt you, took advantage of you, and you were not willing to give him a second chance. You're a spoiled child who thinks everything should be handed to you on a silver platter because you are _Captain America_."

"Stop it."

"That's not love. Even _I_ believe in second chances."

Steve cut his eyes to where he heard Tony coming.

Loki followed Steve's gaze and sighed. "You know you almost killed him? When you would not let him help you. How selfish can you be?" Loki smiled as he could see his spell working. He could practically see the wheels turning in Steve's head. To be honest, Loki was not technically lying this time. He was just using the information to his advantage. And this spell was not a true hypnosis spell. This one weighed out the options enough to work in the favor Loki chose. So now was his chance.

"I never wanted to hurt him." Steve had tears in his eyes.

"Well, I suggest you do the right thing for once, and not be selfish." Loki walked forward to the edge of the building. Tony was coming up fast. Steve was right next to Loki. "If you really love Tony, free him of your selfishness and hatred."

Loki smiled as Steve threw himself over the edge. He quickly cast an illusion, so as not to immediately alarm Tony.

As Steve fell, he realized all of the pain he had caused Tony. All of the things he said and the things he should have said after that night. Why was he such a selfish coward? Tony deserved more, and now Steve would not have to live with himself anymore.

Tony hovered in front of Loki.

"And here is where it ends, your lover falling to his death."

Tony did not here Loki's lecture about bullshit. He barely registered JARVIS saying that Steve was falling at an aggressive pace. He did not even know what he was saying as he shot Loki in the chest, knocking him out cold to deal with later. All he knew was he was going as fast as he could to Steve.

"STEVE!" Tony called. "I know you can here me! Hang on! I'm-" Tony winced as Steve crashed through the glass ceiling of a smaller building below. He landed roughly, bouncing a little ways off course. He really needed to put some padding in the suit.

Steve threw his shield up at the last minute, the spell worn off completely. He landed in a curled ball on top of his shield. Glass had cut his face and hands, and he winced as he tried to get up. He felt cold hard hands help him up.

"Steve? Steve! Are you ok? Talk to me, babe. Please." Tony's face was showing, his helmet thrown off on the ground somewhere.

"Tony?" Steve blinked hard, then stared with tears running down his cheeks. "I did it for you."

"What, jump off a building?" At Steve's expression, Tony knew it was magic. _I'm going to kill that bastard, I swear to Odin..._

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"You deserve so much-" Steve choked back tears. "Than me, I-"

Tony interrupted him with a kiss. "Just shut-up, Steve. None of this was your fault. You hear me? _None_ of it. Whatever he told you was a bunch of bullshit, excuse my French." Steve looked away, but Tony gently turned his head back to face him. "Listen to me, Steve Rogers. I...love...you..."

"Tony..." Steve took a deep breath. "I love you-" Tony cut him off again with a kiss.

"Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

_There's no such thing as a happy ending, is there? Sure the bad guy was defeated, the damsel in distress was saved, but at what cost?_

Tony sat in the living room alone, tapping at his Starkpad mindlessly. Last night was rough. Steve looked terrible, and not just physically. Loki had finally crossed the line then teleported as far as he could away from what was _not_ OK. He excused himself from Steve and hid in the lab all night, allowing Bruce to patch Steve up. Thor had assured everyone that Loki would get severely punished for what he had done, excluding the death sentence. Clint huffed in disapproval, thinking that was what the bastard deserved.

Tony heard none of it. He had just stared at the hallway Steve had disappeared down, wanting to comfort him. But he had to give Steve space. After all, it was his face Steve saw when it happened.

Today, Tony was the only one in the Tower besides Steve, who was in his room, not Tony's room. Everyone else was on a mission in either Uruguay or Peruguay, Tony missed the details, not that it really mattered. They would be out for a while. Bruce told JARVIS to alert Tony if Steve needed help.

" _Sir?_ "

Tony jumped a little startled in his seat.

_"He needs you."_

Tony slowly got up. Steve needed him. A little bit of his pride came back to him, but Tony snapped out of it, because he was scared. Scared that Steve would reject him again, even though it was not technically his fault, but PTSD has a way with people. He would know.

Tony opened the door quietly, the darkened room showing slits of light from the window. Steve was sitting up in his bed, propped up on a pillow.

"Tony?"

"Yes?" Tony stood in the doorway, not wanting to push it.

Steve got up from the bed and stood at the side of it, as if expecting Tony to get in bed with him. But Tony knew better.

The silence was killing Tony. He could not take it, staring at Steve, so fragile looking.

Word vomit took over.

"You should've just left..." Tony had tears in his eyes. Steve looked at him like he had just shot his puppy. "Knowing how I made you feel."

"Tony, that wasn't you."

"Hell, I should've let you go...after all your-" Tony hissed in a breath. "After what you said to me...God, I was pissed..."

Steve stepped forward, and it was all Tony could do to not just hold him.

"I keep having these dreams...these nightmares...that it really was me...but that's not me. And then after the fact...we were over."

"Oh Tony..." Tony looked up at Steve, who was now right in front of him. "I'll always love you..."

Tony looked away.

"But I wanted to let go...I really wanted to leave...because I thought after-well..."

"I-" Steve shushed Tony silently.

"I thought you'd be better off alone without someone like me..."

"Steve-"

"But you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah...I do, actually." Tony wanted to touch Steve right now. But still, he waited. He wanted Steve to make the first move.

Whenever he was ready.

Tony thought out loud to himself. "I just couldn't stand it, you know, this whole mess. And I can't believe you're still here. You should've been gone..."

"Tony, I'm not leaving you."

"Really?" Tony wanted to believe it, he really did. "After all of the things I said to you? After all...that has happened?"

"Oh, Tony..." Steve could not take it anymore. The stress was getting to him, and his knees buckled.

Tony cursed himself, knowing Steve was a nervous wreck right now, and he had to go off on a tangent because he could not keep his damn mouth shut. He knelt, catching Steve, then slowly lowered them both to the ground.

"Look at me, Steve, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Tony, just a little under the weather..."

"Yeah, you need to go back to bed, c'mon."

"No, wait, Tony." Steve did not want to get back into bed, to be left alone anymore. He knew Tony was nervous being around him after Loki, but Steve just wanted Tony.

Tony sat him on the bed and looked up at Steve from his position on the floor.

"Stay...please..."

Tony's arc reactor was going nuts, like a racing heartbeat. "OK..."

Steve gently pulled him up by the hands and scooted back onto the bed more to give Tony room.

Tony hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure when it comes to you." Steve held out a hand that Tony gingerly took, and he pulled Tony into the bed next to him.

There was still a gap between them, Tony being cautious of triggering something, and Steve just being all-around nervous.

"Steve?"

Steve hummed a "yes" tilting his head a little.

"Do you really love me?"

Steve leaned in and kissed Tony slowly and sweetly on the lips. "Yes." He paused. "I love you, Tony."

Tony waited a little too long to reply, because a seed of doubt started to sprout inside of Steve.

"Don't go thinking, that's my job, I'm just really bad at this kind of stuff." Tony saw that look, realizing his mistake of being stupid when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"I love you, Steve, more than anything." This time Tony initiated the kiss, and it ended when both men realized how tired they were.

The evening found them laying peacefully with each other, Steve's head resting next to Tony's chest, next to that beautiful arc reactor, and Tony's arms wrapped around the man he loves.


End file.
